


CSI Interlude

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another investigation takes place at Lady Heather's house and she makes some very interesting observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Second of my CSI stories. I really to love this show. The characters are wonderful, and the episodes are really enjoyable to watch. I haven’t enjoyed a network series like this for a long time. This is one is a pre slash.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: And it’s not beta’d so the obligatory bad fic™ now that, I consider a fair warning. No other warnings. Everyone who watches the show knows that Lady Heather is a Dom that runs a BDSM house that has appeared in a couple of the episodes.

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

 

Date: September 2003

 

“More tea?” Lady Heather asked extending the china teapot across the table to Grissom.

“Yes thank you, “Grissom replied. “This is lovely, a new blend?”

“Yes it is. Something that was recommended by one of my clients. He has both a great appreciation and knowledge of tea and is more then willing to share his knowledge," Lady Heather said sipping the fragrant brew, her keen brown eyes observing Nick and the intern CSI making castes of the foot prints in her flower bed.

“Something is disturbing you Lady Heather?” Grissom asked, having done his own observations as she watched his team work.

“Disturbed no, more introspective. However I am not sure you would want to hear what I have to say,” she replied.

“Does it have any relevance to the case?” Grissom asked his expression of genial friendliness changing once again to that of the shrewd investigator that he was.

“No, this is nothing that involves your investigation at all. It is more of a personal mature,” Lady Heather said.

“Personal mature?” Grissom felt compelled to ask.

Lady Heather daintily put down the fine china tea cup she had been sipping from, tilting her side slightly to the right side. Grissom could feel the powerful intelligence of her gaze assessing him, assessing him as completely as she had the first time that they had met. Briefly he wondered if she would reply to the question he had asked. Grissom had learned that in spite of, or possibly because of her profession Lady Heather had a deductive reasoning skill that rivalled the most skilled investigator in the Las Vegas PD. Grissom slowly continued sipping at the tea in the fine china cup, holding Lady Heather’s gaze with the stormy blue of his own eyes; waiting for her to break the silence. The investigator in Gil knew if he spoke before she answered him, he would cede all advantage and control to her in the conversation, something instinctively telling him that he would need all the advantages he could get, and control was not something that Gil Grissom gave up readily or often.

“I wonder, would be you allow a more personal conversation? You strike me as an extremely private man, very controlled. One who does not allow too many close to him….I don’t want to offend you and yet I can almost feel it.” she broke off again sipping at her tea.

“I readily admit that I am a very private person Lady Heather and I am more then sure you had already deduced that from our previous meetings,” Grissom said.

“You don’t miss anything do you Mr. Grissom?” Lady Heather smiled.

“Gil, please Lady Heather,” Grissom offered.

“Of course,” she acknowledged. “The comment still stands; you don’t miss much do you,”

“Professionally or personally?” Grissom asked, intrigued by her comment.

“The skill with which you perform your duties renders the professional aspect of your observational skills more then obvious. It was the personal that I was referring to,” Lady Heather said deliberately holding Grissom’s graze then turning to intently observe Nick as he instructed the CSI intern.

Startled Gil quickly finished the rest of his tea, his mind casting through and rejecting ideas for redirecting the conversation. ‘She knows, but how much?’

“You are attracted in that direction, Mr. Grissom. Please do not deny it. I have no intention of discussing this with anyone other then yourself. Discretion is an absolute necessity in my profession,” Lady Heather said again meeting Grissom’s eyes.

“I have never denied my bisexuality Lady Heather, I came to a personal epiphany about myself and sex a long time ago. I have been for a very long time equally attracted to men and women. I do not often act on it but, I am comfortable with that, my personal life and inclinations are however not something that I broadcast openly. And there are many who would disagree with you and say that I have few if any interpersonal skills,” Grissom smiled openly thinking that she had only noted his attraction to the handsome young Texan.

“They don’t know you, do they? They have not bothered to look beneath the surface to see the man underneath,” Lady Heather said. “But that was not where my thoughts led me. I only hope you are.”

“I am what Lady Heather?” Grissom asked the clues she continued to drop intriguing him almost in spite of his better judgement.

“You would be magnificent in your surrender to him. The two of you beautiful beyond compare, beyond mere words as you made love. And it would be making love when you lay down with him. You would not bottom often, even for him, but when you did, he would drive himself to exhaustion in order to pleasure you. It would be a transcending experience to watch the two of you together,” Lady Heather sat back into her chair, the pupils of her eyes dilated clearing showing her arousal. “And yes I am a voyeur as well as a Dom. Many of us are, it is I believe part of being a top, having some else besides your bottom observe you as you play. Probably something connected with the power as well as the pleasure.”

Grissom sat back stunned by the words Lady Heather spoke; he did not think that even she would have seen so much in him. People who had known him for years had not seen that in him, and here was a woman who after a very short acquaintance seeing it all.

“Something wrong Gris?” the soft Texas twang of Nick Stokes interrupted the chaos of Grissom’s thoughts.

“I believe that I have surprised Mr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes. Can I offer you and your assistant some tea, or perhaps something else?” Lady Heather asked quickly rescuing a clearly distressed Grissom.

“Coke for me if you have one, and how about you Jenny?” Nick said turning to the CSI intern.

“Coke please as well,” the CSI intern replied.

“If you excuse me, I’ll get the drinks for you,” Lady Heather said as she rose from her chair.

Watching the slender figure dressed in a black leather cat suit walk through the patio door into the house, Nick turned again to Grissom. “You okay?” he asked.

“Fine Nick. Lady Heather is an extremely insightful woman, even more insightful then I thought. Something that I am learning to my detriment very quickly. She would be an extremely capable investigator, if she ever chooses to leave her present profession, and an even more formidable opponent,” Grissom replied.

Handing over tall frosty glasses filled with Coke, Lady Heather again sat down to the wrought iron table and held the tea pot in Grissom’s direction. “More tea?” she inquired.

“Thank you no Lady Heather, we should be finished here now, are we not Nick?” Grissom asked.

“All wrapped up, we’ve got all the castes that we need. We were as careful as we could be with your plants ma’am, but our perp kind of mashed a few of ‘em,” Nick explained as he and the intern began to pick up their field kits.

“Maybe your gardener will be able to save some of them,” offered the CSI intern.

“Meet you back at the office Gris?” Nick asked picking up the large box with the shoe print casts.

“I will be right behind the both of you,” Grissom answered.

“Ma’am,” Nick inclined his head as he turned to leave.

“A pleasure Mr. Stokes,” Lady Heather replied a slight smile gracing her lips as she watched the Texan and the CSI intern walk towards the gate that led out of the garden.

Turning again to Grissom, Lady Heather smiled, “I surprised you did I not? But hopefully did not shock.”

“In my profession Lady Heather very little shocks me any more. I have seen too much of what humanity is of capable of. And yes you surprised me, very much so. I would congratulate you on your powers of observation and deduction. In this case you have reached the correct conclusion. I am extremely attracted to him,” Grissom said.

“The situation then begs the question, are you going to do something about it?” Lady Heather asked.

Grissom smiled ruefully, “No, he is my subordinate at work and beside I am 15 years his senior. He is very attractive……and well I am a middle aged man. There is no possibility in it. He is very much heterosexual; he dates often and is I am told, extremely popular among the ladies.”

“I would not have thought that you give up so easily,” Lady Heather said.

“It is not giving up when one never has the intention of trying. He would not be receptive and I have his respect as a colleague and perhaps some degree of friendship. I am content with that, persuing anything else could cost me what I already have,” Grissom said.

“Never say never Gil, one day you may well be very surprised,” Lady Heather said as they slowly made their way through the garden to the gate, outside of which Grissom had parked his Tahoe.

The End.


End file.
